The Okay Not-So-Bad Day
by WriteRight8
Summary: Everything evens out in the end, right? An important day in Katniss's life. Will there be death? A proposal? Who knows! A humorous little one-shot. Not for Gale lovers!


**Hey. Since my fellow fanfiction author, Captainforkz, keeps pestering for me to kill Gale, this is the product. I don't want to kill Gale in my other stories, so I thought I could do a separate story. This is completely for fun, but not for Gale lovers! Caution: Very OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games trilogy or any of its characters. I also do not own My Little Pony, Divergent, or Harry Potter.**

Katniss POV

Ah. I was finally happy, lying on the couch. After a two Hunger Games and a war, I was finally free. Sure, Prim died and I was in depression for multiple months, but I had two things to get me through it: Peeta, and my favorite foods, lamb stew and cheesebuns. Ah, cheesebuns. You make me smile.

While bathing in my bliss, Peeta snuck up on me. He started tickling me, my sides shaking with laughter.

"Peeta stop!" I laughed.

"Why?" he said, chuckling along with me. "I thought you liked me?"

"I do! I love you! But not tickling!"

"Oh, well. I see how it is," he said, still smiling. He finally let go of me and got up beside me. "Do you want some cheesebuns? I just finished a batch."

"Did you honestly think I'd ever say no to your cheesebuns?" I exclaim excitedly, playfully nudging him in the ribs.

"Good. They're in the kitchen. I also made some dinner."

I skipped into the kitchen, and began putting dinner on my plate. Peeta had already eaten, so he just sat down behind me, stroking my hair. Peeta and I were living together, almost for two years now. I had gotten pudgier with all his food, but not to worry. I was still a few pounds under the suggested weight. That could be easily fixed, though.

Peeta and I sat around for a while, just sitting and kissing and acting cute. We were together, and alone for that matter, so it was allowed. Soon there was a knock on the door. Peeta and I eyed each other suspiciously. Who would be here, at our house?

Peeta got the door, and carefully opened it to see if it was a masked ninja-murderer. It wasn't. But it sure was darn close.

It was Peeta's friend, Delly. The little snot that had supposedly "brought Peeta out of his hijacked state".

Well, let me tell you, the story is backwards. _I _was the one to do that. In 13, the whore occasionally came around to tell Peeta what a great girlfriend she was, how she couldn't wait to have him back. Then they would have a make-out session. But Peeta never believed her. Ah, Peeta. Never forgetting your one true love, me.

He still hated me, though. So, being the natural genius that I am, thought I would straighten him out a bit. Just tell him he didn't hate me, so we could be together without any relationship issues.

Bringing him out was easy as pie. Bringing him out of his hijacked state was easy as pastries. Because on Peeta's scale of difficulty, pie was easy to bake, and pastries were hard. I remember the day so clearly now….

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

I brought him into a room with a TV, and strapped him onto the bed. He struggled, but gave up because he was going through a "lazy phase", as the doctors called it. I switched the tape to a video I made of us kissing when I was bored. I brought in some popcorn and we began to watch. He stared at the TV, sometimes touching himself where he had touched me, remembering the memories. A tear rolled down my cheek, and magically landed in Peeta's lap.

He stared at my small drop of salt water that I had made out of emotions. "You… made this?" he said softly.

"Why, yes, I did. It is a beautiful masterpiece, don't you think? I call it _Katniss's Tear Made out of Sadness because she watched a Video of her and what is now an Angry Killer Kissing While They were About to Die._ Do you like it?' I asked him.

"You have… feelings? You can produce things with the millions of emotions inside of you?"

"Yes. Most of them are feelings for you. I love you, Peeta. Forever, and ever, and ever. Nothing will ever change that. But do you love me? I can make tears for you. Only you. Tears of happiness, Peeta. Love me!"

Peeta looked a little taken back at my outburst. I was taken back too, since when did I scream at people, begging them to love me?

"Okay, Katniss. I love you. Make more of these tears for me. Forever and always, Katniss."

We kissed passionately, being close enough so I could almost breathe Peeta in. I finally had everything I wanted.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Thank Lord that was only in 13, though. Peeta was all mine now. _All mine. _The idiot didn't ever come back to try and get him to like her.

Delly bounded into the room, tears covering her face. "Oh, Katniss! I'm so glad I found you! I have the worst news ever! It's absolutely terrible!" she screamed.

"What is it Delly? Tell me!" I said.

"Well, I have this crush on this boy, but my best friend also likes him! So we both like him, and want to date him! But there's more! He's…."

"Delly, not that. I'm not interested in your wishy-washy-girly drama. What did you come here to tell me about?"

"Oh, that! Well, Gale came back from 2 to see you, but thought he would see me since we became friends with me in 13. We decided to play hide n' seek, and Gale was hiding first. He thought he would hide in this giant washing machine that I got one time. The washer turned on and by the time I found him, he was dead! So I need your help getting him out of the house."

"What? Gale's... dead?"

"It was going to happen sometime. And he's rotting already. I'm a lady; I can't move a dead body!"

"Lady, what lady? I don't see a lady," I muttered. Peeta chuckled.

"C'mon, Katniss. We better go check it out," He said. And so Peeta, Delly, and I set out towards Gale. Gale, who was dead, stupid boy shouldn't have climbed into the darn washing machine. Only stupid people do that, I didn't peg Gale as the stupid kind.

We came into Delly's house. It was spiffy, and clean, and filled with flowers. Flowered furniture, flowered decorations, even her TV was covered in flowers. She took us downstairs to her laundry room, and sure enough, Gale's lifeless body was stashed in a corner in a pile of skin and bones.

I ran over to him and began pumping his heart. He coughed up some of the water and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Katniss, you're here," he croaked. I took his hand and smile at him.

"Yeah," I said softly. "I'm here, don't worry."

"I…I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"I... I need you to tell Vick… Rarity is a way better pony than Twilight Sparkle. Tell him that. Tell my mother that it is pronounced Tob-ii-as, not Tob-ee-as. And tell Rory that… Dumbledore…." Gale sputtered up more water and soap. "Dumbledore is …."

Gale stopped breathing. His body lying in my arms. Dead.

I burst into tears, and Peeta kneeled over to comfort me. He scooped me up and carried me home.

,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','

Gale was taken care of by some people who did funerals. His funeral was after a few days he died. Only Peeta, Delly, and I were there because his family was mad at him with what he told me to tell them. Especially his mother. Hazelle ALWAYS has to be right.

It was a very cheery day, the world seemed almost glad he died. I slipped into my blue sundress, and me and Peeta made our way to the meadow, where he would be buried. Delly was already there in her flower dress, literally made out of flowers. She sat on a bench, dabbing at her flowing tears.

"WHY?! WHY HIM?! HE WAS SO INNOCENT!" she screeched dramatically, pounding her fists on the floor as she slumped onto the grass. Birds began pecking at her dress, but she didn't seem to mind.

We stood around his coffin, our heads bowed. A random hobo saw us and gave us his condolences. After our long millisecond of silence, Peeta spoke up.

"Katniss, there has been something I've been meaning to ask you…." He began. He pushed me onto Gale's newly created grave, where the entire world could see me. He got on one knee, and pulled out a red velvet box.

"Katniss, you are the love of my life. I will always love you. Your happy tears are the best things the world could imagine. I want you to live with me forever, so we can grow old and never forget the happy memories together. Will you marry me?" he asked. I look down upon him in awe. How long has he been planning this fabulous surprise? I jumped into his arms, and kissed him with all my might.

"Yes," I say between sobs and laughs. "Yes, yes, yes. I love you."

"I love you, too. And now we are to be together for all of eternity and more." He slides the ring on my finger, and Delly screamed a long, high-pitched, ear-splitting scream.

"How dare you get married to my man, you little slut! He's mine! Peeta would never marry some stupid Seam trash like you! We belong together! Peeta loves me forever and ever! He told me so in 13!" she yelled. Not this crap again. Peeta had told me Delly thought he had returned her feelings. But, alas, he hadn't, she was merely in a drug-induced hallucination.

"Excuse me? Who told you that, the tooth fairy you were imagining? Peeta loves _me,_ you little bitch. He would never marry you!"

"YES HE WOULD! Right, Peety?"

Peeta stood there flabbergasted.

"Well, I love Katniss, so, err, no. Sorry." He said. Good. He knows what's good for him.

Delly scoffed and ran away crying, birds still chasing after her. Well, I guess some people never learn. Peeta and I embraced, never to be separated.

**So, how'd you like it? I think it turned out okay. I **_**might **_**make an epilogue with the wedding or something so it would be a two-shot, but only if you want me too. Tell me in a REVIEW!**


End file.
